


12 Days Of Christmas,McDanno style

by RoonCoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 12 Days of McDanno Christmas, Anal, Anal Fingering, Bottom!Steve McGarrett, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Danny Williams, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Im having fun, Kisses, M/M, SOFT GAYS, Smut, Submissive Steve McGarrett, They cuties, Top!Danny Williams, Ugly Sweaters, body praise, mcdanno, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoonCoon/pseuds/RoonCoon
Summary: So,I wanted to stretch my writers wings just a bit and contribute to the Hawaii 5-0 Ohana! Since its christmas i decided to do a little christmas themed thing. 12 days of McDanno Christmas. Im using this list ( trans-cir-el.tumblr.com/post/167702657544/12-days-of-christmas-prompts ) that i got off Tumblr for these writing prompts. Ill probably do a fluffy version and a smutty version aye ;^)). Anyways! Pls enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So thisll probably suck but bear with me,Im trying.

_**First Day: Playing in the snow** _

  
_**Fluff**_

Snow in Hawaii was not a once in a lifetime thing.It happened to snow quite alot at the summit of some volcanos,making residents excited,which was understandable. After all the heat of Hawaii,snow was nice.Even if it only lasted for a little bit. 

 

Danny, for once,wasnt the one complaining about the weather. It was Steve,picking at the snow clothes he had to wear. "Why do i have to wear so many layers?Its snow,Why does it require so many layers?"

 

"Well babe," Danny glanced at his boyfriend,smiling "You see,snow is cold and i get it,you refuse to be clothed ninety-five percent of the time.But,with cold snow and weather comes the need for more than a thin tshirt ready to be whipped off and ridiculous cargo pants. It requires snow boots and layers and jackets. Unless you want to freeze its the best bet to staying warm and happy in the wonderful thing that is snow."

 

Danny was watching the scenery as they drove,sometimes glancing to his disgruntled companion. "Well why do i have more layers than you?Dont you need to be layered up too?" 

 

Steve seemed to be a bit confused,Seeing as how danny was only really sporting a coat and long sleeve with some jeans and boots. Meanwhile Steve was decked out in two shirts, jeans,boots,a jacket and a blue scarf. He was like a testosterone filled,tall, fluffy,ready and able to break your spine, marshmallow. "Well seeing as how i grew up in the generally cold place that was New Jersey,I seem to have built an immunity. I dont get cold easy.Hot on the other hand,Very easy. Thats why i hate Hawaii's weather so much."

 

The brunette nodded,seeing his point. He parked the sleek black Camaro, jumping out of the car. He gazed at the sparkling white snow,looking entranced.Hed only ever been to the snow when he was with his Aunt,and he was never really posted in an area where itd snow. So seeing the white expanse over the volcanos summit was a treat. Danny walked over to him,bumping him with his shoulder."You look like you're in candy land." The commander just nodded,looking at the snow for a while longer before walking towards it. He toed it with his boot,hearing the satisifying crunch of snow and shivering. He crouched and stuck a finger in it,smiling as he did. He forgot how funny the stuff was. 

 

Williams admired the man in front of him,crouching and marvelling at something so simple as snow. "C'mon babe,You wanna make a snowball?Snow angel?" He was teasing mostly,not to serious about it,But Steve jumped up,a sparkle in his eye."Really?Can we?" He was like a puppy now,excitedly stomping through the snow. He still had that dignified edge of a SEAL but the way he kept looking at the snow,bending to mash some into an icey ball. He hid the ball at first,glancing at Danny. His blondie was kicking some snow,admiring the scenery,totally in his zone.Until he was hit in the arm with a snowball. He yelled and spun to look for his perp,unsurprised to see Steve smiling and laughing like some maniac. He shook his head,smoothed his hair and made a snowball.He put his basball skills to good use,nailing the 5-0 leader in the stomach,making him groan in the middle of his laughter. He continued to laugh and giggle,packing snow into a ball and volleying the attack.

 

The men both laughed and threw balls of snow at eachother,nailing their arms and backs and chests. Steve threw one at Dannys ass,making the short man yelp and blush,rubbing the stinging cheek. "You dirty dog" "I am indeed,a dirty dog." Steve was grinning like an idiot. He loved,watching Danny smile back,eyes sparkling with a boyish joy. The blonde suddenly ran at his boss,tackling him into the snow with a yell. They landed in the white,spraying snow like powder.They laughed and Steve squirmed,stuck well in the thick snow. Danny pat his chest,smiling wide. His smile lines matched Steves,the sparkling in their eyes nearly identical. They felt like young idiots in love,like teens figuring it all out again.

 

The giggles died down as they admired eachother,hazel blue gazing into light steely blue. Danny leaned down,closing the gap between them and pressing his lips to Steves. They kissed,eyes closed lips warm against eachothers. When they finally pulled away to breath,steve hummed."I love you"

 

His blonde lover smiled,kissing him again to warm then both "I love you too."

 

"....Danny..."

 

"Hm?"

 

"Im buried in snow and i think i got some down my pants,can we go home?"

 

"Pff,sure thing babe.Oh and Steve?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Get snow in my car and i will kill you."

 

"Kill me with love?"

 

"No,Kill you with my gun."


	2. Day 2: Ugly Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve attend an ugly sweater party. And internally Danny gushes about his bf. Next chapter has a smut add on from this ;^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothin but the boys bein cuties  
> This one is short im sorry

 

"Is this necessary?" Danny griped from the bathroom,rustling around. He was having difficulty getting into the itchy thing.It was ugly for sure. He huffed,finally fitting the sweater around him and staring in the mirror.the ugly pattern made him cringe,wanting to cover it up. The green looked good on him,anything did actually,but it accented his colored eyes and light hair. The pattern was some cheesy cop thing that Steven had gotten him online,The words "Wheres my Donut?" In the middle of the design. He inwardly groaned at how stupid it was,though it was funny how Steve had put the effort and time into getting it for him. Jerry was having an ugly sweater party,and Steve was surprisingly all for the festivities.

 

"Alright Steve,Its on. Show me yours,Im not going to suffer alone."

 

His brown haired babe stepped through the door,smiling like a goof. His sweater was black,adorned with a sad and decapitated snowman. The scarf could easily be mistaken for blood,and snowflakes decorated Steves shoulders.

 

"Ta-daaa"

 

"Oh my god.I hate it.Its disgusting.Youre adorable" Danny couldnt help but giggle,stepping closer.He kissed Steves cheek affectionately,rubbing a thumb over the threads.

 

"You look good Danny.Ugly,but good.The sweater is ugly too-"

 

His joke was cut off with a firm slap to the arm by the shorter man,making him laugh. The commander snapped his fingers,turning around and walking away.He came back with a handmirror,popping the glass from its frame and grabbing some tape,securing it to the back.

 

"Just incase."

 

Danny shook his head and grabbed the keys from Steves dresser. 

"Lets go or we'll be late.then again,you drive like a speed maniac so i doubt wed be late.More likely to be dead."

 

"Oh c'mon Danno im not that bad."

 

A short drive and some smartass quips later and they were walking up to Jerry's house. The front was decorated with shiney ornaments and twinkling lights.Steve shuffled on his feet,watching the doorhandle. He wanted to show off and flaunt his creative sweater, get some cred for the silly design. Jerry opened the door and smiled,"Hey guys.Nice sweater Steve." He regarded Danny with a confused look "You and Kono go for matching Danny?"

 

"What?"

 

"Well,she has the same exact sweater"

 

"Are you kidding me?For gods sake...Steve ill be back,go in"

 

The brunette looked confused but still excited,walking in and joining the party.

 

Danny came in a few minutes later,mirror taped to his chest over most of the sweaters design. He greeted his friends,grabbing a beer and casually sipping it. Steve snorted softly,looking at his boyfriend with fondness in his eyes,"Good thing i brought it,huh?" Danny just rolled his eyes,smiling. "Yeah babe."

 

They ate and drank and exchnaged ridiculous stories. Grace and Charlie were able to swing by,Charlie bouncing on Dannys knee,laughing and giggling. Gracie was on Steves lap,lounging on the couch with him as they watched Tv and ate. Danny admired his partner.He was content and warm in that stupid sweater,grace leaning back on him. They both had plates of snacks in their hands,eyes glued to the tv. Danny kept bouncing his son on his knee,liking how right it all felt. His friends were all around,and he felt at home. It was a wonderful,beautiful feeling. Steve glanced at His lover,admiring the way his blue eyes sparkled and how his hair curled at the base of his neck.He definitly planned on kissing there tonight. He loved that man,And he always would.

 

Ah,beautiful gay boys.What dorks.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has smut that relates to this one. Enjoy.  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated <3


	3. sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> right basically this is just the sweaters they were wearing.I wanna highkey draw it u-u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kono would look great in that

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments(!!) Are greatly appreciated<3


End file.
